The UAB Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is a designated University-wide Center with department-level status, and is governed by a Constitution and By-Laws. The overall goal of the UAB CFAR is to stimulate and support multidisciplinary basic, behavioral and clinical AIDS research so as to hasten the development of effective treatments and prevention strategies for AIDS. The major objectives of the Center for AIDS Research are threefold: 1.To enhance ongoing outstanding research programs by facilitating interdisciplinary interactions, providing critical shared resource facilities, and providing administrative and fiscal management support mechanisms for Center investigators. 2.To stimulate the entry of junior and established faculty into HIV/AIDS research programs. This will be accomplished through mentoring and training of young investigators and by the continuation of a peer-reviewed, competitive Developmental Grant Program. 3. To stimulate recruitment and program development efforts in AIDS-related areas. The Center will assist Departments and Divisions in the process of investigator recruitment. These approaches will ensure continued growth and development of AIDS-related research in the CFAR. Scientific leadership and management are provided by the Director, Eric Hunter, Ph.D., and an Executive Committee of 8 senior faculty, aided by External and Internal Advisory Committees. The Center has 131 Center members from 28 Divisions and Departments within the University funded by AIDS-related grants and contracts totaling more than $68 million in research support. Ten Core Facilities are proposed that will provide key support for the Center's principal thematic areas of viral pathogenesis, experimental therapeutics, and vaccine development. From 1997-2002 the CFAR has fostered recruitment of more than 20 investigators into the field and garnered strong Institutional support. All of the major research efforts within the Center link basic and clinical/behavioral research, and together they utilize every shared facility supported by the CFAR Core grant.